Hidden love
by emoticangel-and-yuukio6
Summary: Yuuta thoughts his brother is the best, nothing more. but he finds out how much he means to his brother after an accident. oneshot. you decide whether if it's yaoi or not.


Summary: one-shot. Yuuta realizes how much his brother means to him. I can't believe Kamio and Mizuki's there too.

By the way, I am a disclaimer...POT owns to Konomi-sama. (:

_Yuukio6: this is my 2__nd__ POT fic…_

_Emoticangel: …Read and Review please!_

Brotherly Love 

By: Yuukio6 and Emoticangel

TTTTTTTTT

Yuuta Fuji was rushed to the hospital after winning a match against Akira Kamio. He used the twist spin shot three times in a row before getting the wining point then falling down to the ground. Many people saw the dark side of that great shot Mizuki taught him, even Syuusuke, the tensai.

"I told you not to do that! You're so stubborn!" an angry Akira said as he sits beside the lying Yuuta in the ambulance.

"I'm so sorry Kamio-san. I thought using the twist spin consecutive time would give me the win, and it did. But I don't know this would happen," Yuuta tried to move, but he can't take the pain. He let out a loud cry.

"Didn't Fuji told you how bad that is? He is the tensai anyway." Yuuta stared at Kamio with daring eyes and Kamio whispered a "gomenasai" for mentioning his brother, "well, at least you learned your lesson now," he dialed something in his cellphone, "I already contacted Fuji. He said he'll come right now."

Yuuta stared at him again, "I'm really sorry Yuuta, but he's your aniki. He has the right to feel bad when you're hurt you know.

After several x-rays, Yuuta was sent back to his room, telling him not to move much. And there he is, on his bed looking at the ceiling, wondering what would happen id he can't get healed anymore. What would happen if he couldn't play tennis anymore?

Syuusuke went in quietly. As always, he first smiled at his otouto, but then a second after he lowered his face, "The doctor said you nearly destroyed your backbone and you even dislocated your shoulder."

"is that it? That's why I can't move my arm much."

Syuusuke held his brother's arm, massaging it to make Yuuta feel better, "it's okay. The doc says to bed rest for a couple of weeks and after some rehabilitation you'll be playing tennis in no time."

"Don't touch me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I can take care of myself. I don't need your help," he began remembering the days when people can only address him as _Fuji's brother_. He should be independent now; he doesn't need his brother!

"But Yuuta…you're still hurt."

"I know…but I can take it…go back home. Mom and nee-san might be worried about you."

"They're worried about you, not me," of course, his aniki's sad. Syuusuke's used to get shouted on by his brother anyway, but this line hurt him this time, "gomenasai, if you feel that way…sure, I'll go now."

But as Syuusuke's opening the door, he saw the person who made his brother fall down and nearly destroyed his body. His eyes grew from anger and shouted, "how dare you do this to Yuuta!" He cried as he pushed Mizuki down and start beating him. Mizuki fought back, and both of them are wrestling on the floor.

Yuuta has to stop this mess. He tried to sit up no matter how much it hurts his body. Slowly, he sat up, got out of the bed but his body stopped. It hurts again; he can't take the pain much loner. He didn't even take his first steps; he's falling again, just like what happened earlier. This time, he didn't hit the ground, but someone got him and held him tight.

The embrace was sweet and warm. He felt something like that in the past. It was protective too. It was his brother, and it's true. He saw his aniki covered with bruises, also with tears coming down on his face.

"Baka…"

Yuuta can't take the eyes of his brother; he wanted to cry as well. From a lying position with his brother, he sat up, hugged his aniki and started to cry. He saw Mizuki with a black eye then started to talk. "Thanks for coming over. I'm sorry for what happened. Aniki's a little hot-headed right now."

"But you said you wanted to be better then your brother, right?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, yes, but…"

"No buts then. You mustn't go to him. Be strong! Fight like a man will you! If you continue to run to him you'll be "Syuusuke's little brother, the tensai's brother" forever. Do you want that." That's bad. Mizuki's trying to win over Fuji through his brother again.

Syuusuke defends, "Yuuta, don't listen to Mizuki. He's going to use you again and then you'll get hurt all over again."

"Yeah, moves that would make me better than you!" he tried his best to get away and move back to the bed, but his body won't respond. He's falling back to his brother's arms again.

"I…can…do…this…" he struggled again, but Syuusuke pulled him back and held him tight again, "Yuuta please, I know you wanted to be yourself but please. Don't fo it now, you're hurt. Let me support you for a while, and then you'll be Yuuta Fuji again. Shout at me again and hit me again. But for now, be quiet and let me help you."

And that caused Yuuta to cry again. He's always envious of the tensai but, this tensai is his brother, Syuusuke. Sure, he may get on his nerves, but most of the time, he's always there for Yuuta. He's there to help him out, to defend him when he's being bullied, and to support him when he's down. Right now, he needs his brother. It doesn't matter if he's the otouto of the tensai. What matters is that both of then are there for each other.

Yuuta began to talk,"Gomenasai, Mizuki-san. I need aniki right now. If it isn't for him I might've hurt myself all over again. Sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Serves you right! Be Fuji's younger sibling forever!!"

Mizuki went out, but Syuusuke and Yuuta both smiled, "Don't worry about him Yuuta," Syuusuke said, "it must be him who is jealous of me, not you, ne?" he helped the teen back on his bed.

"Yeah… and besides, even though I'm just the brother of the tensai, I'm proud that I have the tensai as my aniki!" he wrapped his arms around his brother, pulled him and both of them are now on the bed.

"Yuuta, I'm not that great…" he smiled and sat on the side of the bed. Yuuta leaned against Syuusuke's chest. It made him feel more protected as Syuusuke this time wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. Sometimes I do —"

"Shhhh…." Syuusuke placed his finger on Yuuta's lips, keeping him silent, "I understand you. Now please sleep and take some rest. I'll be by your side all night, so don't worry."

"How about school tomorrow?"

"I already told you don't worry. Nee-san's coming here tomorrow while I go to school. I'll come back right after our practices."

"Aniki?" Yuuta asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thanks a lot."

"For what?"

Yuuta didn't answer anymore. He's now snoring. That boy, Syuusuke thought, he looks like an angel when he sleeps, so innocent. Unlike whenever he's on the court, he looks like a monster. He looked at Yuuta again and thought, a very kawaii monster…he kissed Yuuta's forehead and slowly and gently he placed his otouto's head on his pillow. Syuusuke got a chair and positioned it beside the bed and slept for the night.

--- Owari ---

Sorry for the following:

Grammatical errors

I'm not sure what will happen to Yuuta if he used the twist spin consecutive times.

for other things/insults you will say while reading this fic

_Yuukio6: another one-shot fic finished!_

_Emoticangel: why can't you make a longer story this time?_

_Yuukio6: Don't worry; I'm making one right now. How about you?_

_Emoticangel: I am also making a novel, but it's too long…_

_Yuukio6: we'll be patient, don't worry. Just finish it and we'll wait for you to post it._

_Emoticangel: okay!_

_Emoticangel-and-yuukio6: R&R please! Arigato!_


End file.
